


Isn't He Lovely

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Family Fluff, Kaiba and Joey are dorks, M/M, they're parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba has a nice moment with his son until the moment's broken, that is. Idea taken from a post by otppromts on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't He Lovely

It was three in the afternoon, and Kaiba was at home, rocking his and Joey's six month old son Owen in the nursery. Kaiba had been working much less since Owen was born, letting Mokuba take over parts of the company. Joey was out buying more diapers, so Kaiba and Owen were home alone.

Kaiba was amazed by how much he could love the little person in his arms. His parents were dead, Joey was estranged from his parents, and Gozaburo had been an awful stepfather. Before Owen, Kaiba never realized how much a parent could truly love their child.

Suddenly, Owen spit up the lunch he'd had an hour ago onto Kaiba's shirt and his own onesie. Not caring that he'd just vomited on himself, he laughed.

Kaiba sighed. "Oh honey, let me clean you up." He hear someone laughing in the hallway. "Joey? Weren't you running errands?"

His husband shrugged. "I was. Then I came home to this scene. It was too perfect to interrupt until Owen spit up."

"How long were you standing there?"

"Five minutes or so."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Can you throw my shirt and Owen's onesie in the laundry?"

"Sure." Joey undressed their son and his husband. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
